super_smash_bros_lawl_toon_brother_locationfandomcom-20200214-history
Clawdeena9
On-Screen Appearance Hey, Everybody! Clawdeena9 appears out a giant Purse and introduces himself to the battle saying, "Hey, Everybody! Calwdeena9 here!" Special Attacks Neutral B - Fabulousness A pink aura will surround Matt. Unlike Dick's Bling, The aura has a longer range than his. The projectiles bounce back faster too. Females and Gay opponents might get their Horniness triggered by Matt's good looks Side B - Can't watch this, Sorry! Matt covers the eyes of the opponent with A Clawdeen Doll. If you're player One, The Doll's hand will block the screen. This will blind an opponent for a minute. The Doll can't be knocked off. If you think the opponent has had enough, Matt can take the Doll off the opponent Up B - Wrecking Ball Matt will summon Draculaura doll on a pink wrecking ball. The Draculaura doll can stay here for the rest of the match unless Matt can Press Up B again. Opponents can get hit by the it's swinging on the ball. Press A to swing with it for more damage. But if you get off the ball, it'll disappear instantly. Do the move in air to swing the wrecking ball for a typical recovery move Down B - Mer-Male A cup of water will be thrown on Matt and he'll become a Mermaid. Your walking may be slow and your jumps aren't very good, Matt can swim better in water stages and never drown. Matt can flop down on an opponent for another typical Down B move Final Smash - TEEN DRAG QUEEN PLAYS ROBLOX! Matt rushes out of the stage and gets on his computer. A camera box with Matt's face can be seen. Matt says "Even though I hate bullying, I'm gonna be bullying these Lawlers!" Then his Roblox avatar runs around the stage, Shooting opponents and stabbing them with a sword. Matt will get back to his place after the avatar leaves KOSFX KOSFX1: Ah! KOSFX2: Oh No! Star KOSFX: Woaaaaaaaaah~ Screen KOSFX: *Gasp* Taunts Up: (Finger wave) Ya better not! Ya better don't! Sd: *Holds Monster High McDonald's toy* Dn: (Clawdeen voice) LISTEN UP YA MONKEYS! Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: *Sings part of your world* Victory 2: *Kisses the LTBL box* Victory 3: Live a great Lawl-Losing Life. See 'ya *Walks off* Victory 4: (Against Clawdeen Wolf) You're still gorgeous, Ghoulfriend Lose/Clap: *Shocked* Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - Fab Slap *Dash Attack - Clawdeen Doll lunges with Matt on it *Forward tilt - Elsa ice magic *Up tilt - Glitter toss *Down tilt - Fab 360 Kick *Side Smash - Who threw a Christmas Tree?! *Up Smash - Frankie Doll Electrocution *Down Smash - Elsa ice magic Aerial Attacks *N-Air - Zap of Fabulousness *F-Air - Fab Shoes *B-Air - Fab Shoes *U-Air - Elsa ice magic *D-Air - Monster Stampede Throws *Grab - Fab Grab *Pummel - Fab Slap *Forward Throw- Lifts opponent up and throws forward *Back Throw - Fab spin and throw *Up Throw - Fab flip throw *Down Throw - Fab dunk Other Attacks *Ledge attack: Fab Axe Kick *100% ledge attack: Fab Roll *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol Matts head Victory Music Clawdeena9's Intro theme (Played Somewhere around 2013? 2014?) Kirby Hat Matt's hair and FABULOUSNESS Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Maaa-att! *Howl* Maaa-att! Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Oreo McFlurry Pawlette Swaps *Freaky Fabulous! (Default) *Hello Everybody! (Has colors of Markiplier plus glasses and warfstache) *Gracie Here! (Has colors of Gracie from Mommy & Gracie Show) *Indubitably! (Has colors of Matt from EddsWorld) *Doll clothes (It's cool to be kind) *Make Over! (Has Pink hair and has Makeup) *I'm in Drag... (Wears different clothing, black wig, Makeup and a hat) *Let it Go~ (Elsa wear) *My favorite's Clawdeen! (Wears Clawdeen Wolf's clothes) Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Spoilers Category:Playable Characters Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Clawdeena9 Category:Gay Category:Awesome Characters Category:Cults Category:Hero Category:Male Category:Formerly Scrapped Characters Category:Video Movesets Category:America Category:Characters who don't show their real name Category:YouTube Category:Creator-Aware